A New Year, Same Old Murder Routine
by Theresa471
Summary: New Year starts with a body is found by a local fisherman, Esposito starts the investigation, to wind up calling in Captain Beckett.
1. Chapter 1

" A New Year, Same Old Murder Routine"

Chapter one

You would think with the start of the New Year, the 12th precinct it would be very quiet accept for the usual drunks, sleeping it off on the same old park benches, stairs or alley ways.

But this wasn't the case for Scott Freeman, real estate investment lawyer for Lehman Brothers. He wanted to spend his New Year's Eve, down town watching the Ball fall in Times Square, but instead he wound up in the morgue, with a 22 special in his stomach and face. Along with leaving a wife Susan and child age ten behind in the wake of his death.

And any type of ghosts that was left in his closet from over the years.

With his body having to been found at the water front harbor, some ten miles from JFK airport. It was a local fishing boat coming in with there usual haul, noticed the body floating on the top of the water, while one of the fisherman pulled in the body with his net.

It was at this point having to be an early morning, with the start of the new year. Sergeant Javier Esposito having been called to the scene, with L.T. working the watch.

The both of them pulled up in the Precinct car, along with the crime scene unit already arriving, along with his "not" so call favorite medical examiner Sidney Perlmitter on the scene, and checking the remains.

When Perlmitter saw the both. "His name is Scott Freeman, A Real Estate Investment lawyer, and it's your job to find out why, he was shot in the first place." While talking to the both with his usual sarcasm that Esposito could never stand, along with Ryan and Captain Kate Beckett, along with Richard Castle and his insults.

"Before I begin, who was it, that found the body in the first place?" Esposito asked to no one in particular, until the captain of the fishing boat "Blue Dolphin" came up with his partner that had pulled in the dead body.

Captain Elroy Jenkins has been fishing in the harbor waters for almost 20 years, has never seen anything like it, along with his partner Dobson Carey in his late forties, his other part time job, working for the postal service ten years as a clerk sorting mail.

Carey gives his report to Esposito, telling him that he mostly found the body face down, but when he was able to pull up the body from the Hudson, his face had been shot to be a real mess.

"Is there anything else that your able to remember?" He asked with conviction.

"Nope!" He says very quickly.

"And what about yourself, Captain Jenkins?" While watching out for his facial expression.

"Nothing at all Sergeant Esposito!, so if you excuse me, I have to turn in my fishing haul to get paid for the day." He walks away with a chuckle, while he grabs his partner to leave.

"Something just does not fit with those two L.T., anyway let's get out here to give a report to watch Commander Anderson, I just don't need to be calling Captain Kate Beckett into this case.

"I agree, Javier at this time of the morning." They leave the scene.

/

Meanwhile at a local Geisha House strip club , China Town, on Canal Street, local loan pool shark Harry Win Duck, was counting his inventory of laundering large hundred dollar bills collected from his clients having "IOU'S" owed to him at a 40 % mark up.

The Geisha House was some what quiet for now, after having a very busy night with the local customers wanting a piece of the action. Alot of money was made for the New Year's, with this being 15 years, now that Harry Win Duck has been very successful as the owner, as well for the Geisha House, along with his partner, who is now dead after finding out that he has been stealing from the profits for the past year.

He needed to find out from his sources, on whether or not the deed was done or not, to be rid of the menace that he did not need with the start of the New Year.

He goes to call his right hand man Wo Ling to come into his up stairs office, on whether the errand that he had asked was done at all.

Wo Ling has been a part of the organization for the better part of ten years, has only been in prison once for shooting a police officer up in Albany, while getting a 15 year jail sentence, he was able to get off with good behavior, with actually serving only eight of those years.

"Is it done, Wo Ling?" He asked to make sure.

"Excellent!, now go upstairs, to take care of yourself with your favorite Geisha lady." He says with a huge grin on his face.

/

Captain Kate Beckett having just gotten up from a late night with her husband Richard Castle from a night at the Trump Towers, and still are for the next hour before checking out.

She hated that feeling of having a very foggy brain at the moment, after all of the late night champagne that her ruggedly handsome husband was feeding her all night long to get a real buzz and into her inner soul, he calls it at times.

Castle was currently acting like Rook, after check mating his queen maiden, while she tries to sober him up with a quick shower, and head on home for the rest of the day.

But it was about to change, when Javier Esposito decided to call her in the first place, after a second and third bodies were found inside there home. Susan and Scott Jr. were found smothered to death in there beds , with no clue as to who did it and why?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two New Year Same Old Murder Routine

Just before they were leaving the Trump Towers, the day after New Year's, Beckett just could not believe that Esposito would be calling her in the first place. This better be good Esposito!

While talking to herself, Castle had already gone downstairs to pay for his bill, along with having the valet to bring up his car for the trip back to the Loft.

She wasn't in the best of moods, after the wonderful night they had overall, she was still suffering with a hang over from all of the champagne from last night.

She goes to take out her cell phone from her coat pocket, when she hears it going off. "Yes, Esposito, what is it for this being New Year's day? She says while trying to talk properly.

"I am sorry, Captain, but we have a triple homicide investigation going on, and we need you to be involved, and it seems that something just does fit into the scenario for when one of the victims is a Real Estate investment for Lehman Brothers." He tells her with accuracy with the report.

"Where do you want me to meet you?" She asked.

"Meet me, Perlmitter, and the rest of the crime scene unit at 221 Walnut street, It's a condo apartment complex."

"Who found the bodies? While getting the rest of her things from the rooms walking around.

"Beckett, a maid name Rosemary, found Mrs. Freeman and her 12 year son in both bedrooms smothered, with no trace of who of might of done it."

"What about any type of security cameras for the complex?"

She suggested to Esposito.

"Ok, we will check into for the moment, otherwise we will wait for your arrival on the scene." Click!, the conversation with Beckett ends.

She goes to call her husband, actually it was at this point, he came upstairs to find out, why she was taking so long to come down stairs.

"Rick, I have to leave, there's been a triple homicide, and they need me on the scene for the investigation." She says with a soft voice.

"Let's go, I will join you." He says with such conviction for the New Year.

"Are you sure, Babe, I know you have a number of financial work to have done at the Loft."

"I will call my accountant, to let him know that we will be doing the changes, later this evening or early tomorrow morning, before I have to head on over to my P.I. Office.

"Very well, Babe, let's get moving, everyone is currently on the scene, including Medical Examiner Sidney Perlmitter." She knew when she mention his name, he wasn't going to like it one bit.

"Oh Great!" He moved to leave, while taking the rest of her things.

/

221 Walnut Street

The entire complex was closed off to the general public, along with all of the local reporters wanting to get the first scoop on the story. As it was like a three ring circus at the moment.

Esposito, L.T. and now Kevin Ryan now on the team, were interviewing the neighbor's, on whether or not they heard or seen anyone in the apartment complex.

At this point, there hasn't been any concrete evidence to prove that there might of been a outside influence to smothered both Mrs. Freeman and 12 year Scott Jr.

Ryan went to check on the security system, as asked by Sergeant Esposito.

When he went inside the security office, there were two guards sitting at the main video cameras in front of them.

Sergeant Jerry Fuller working for the Security Systems company the past five years, has never had any type of problems involving deaths. Jerry Fuller is 36 years old, ex cop from Syracuse, New York after being injured in the line of duty, wasn't able to go back into his police position, so he decided to go into the security position with help from a friend of his from the down town China Town district.

Kevin Ryan had asked, on whether or not , the 12th precinct can take a look at last night's security footage, on just who might of entered into the building at that time of night.

Fuller tells Ryan that he will give the video feeds to him, to be signed off. Along with Ryan signing with Fuller and the other guard Anthony Bass watching on, along with logging it into there computer systems just to cover themselves.

A few minutes later.

Castle and Beckett show up the scene, park the car a block away, with the police blocking it off, the both of them go underneath the yellow ribbon with Castle lifting it up for his wife to go under.

" This is some show, Castle!" She says with sarcasm while by passing some of the cameras and reporters.

When they arrived, Sidney Perlmitter was just about ready to close up the two body bags, when he notices Captain Beckett, along with his "Not So Favorite" mystery writer.

He looks up at the both of them. "Oh, Joy!, my favorite writer of all time!"

"Cut the crap, Perlmitter! Beckett says with venom in her voice, along with Castle's altitude.

"You, know Perlmitter, I am here to see if I can help out at all, and by the looks of things, it doesn't look at all good at this particular moment." While looking at the two bodies in front of him.

"Did you find any thing concrete on the two bodies? While going to look at the two with such sadness in her facial expression.

"Matter of fact, I did!" From the evidence bag, there was a book of matches that says "GEISHA HOUSE", along with it's address.

This is when she called Esposito, Ryan and L.T. over, since Ryan was holding onto the video feeds in a special container.

"What's going on Captain Beckett? Kevin Ryan asked with curiosity, as with Esposito having to see Castle walking around the area.

She hands Esposito the book of matches. "Check this out, it just might be the clue to breaking this case wide open!" She says to the group looking on with excitement...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three New Year Same Old Murder Routine

Just as fast as Beckett said those words, she knew right away that the case wasn't going to be easy after all.

Kevin Ryan, had told the Captain that he was heading on back to the precinct, to process the security feeds for last night murder of Susan and Scott Jr.

Beckett told Ryan, that she would be coming in as well, to check it out with him, along with her husband Richard Castle, that might be able to see anything quicker, then the both of them.

"All right Captain, I will see you inside later, but in the meantime, I understand Esposito and L.T. went to the Geisha House on Canal Street?" He says rather quickly before getting into his vehicle, along with getting past the barriers still filled with reporters and cameras wanting to get the scoop on the latest information.

"Yes, They did!", while talking to herself, before spotting Castle walking over to her with his gloves on for a change holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"What's going on Castle?" She says to him, while looking at the numbers that are written.

"From what I can tell Kate, it looks like account numbers for a business, along with the saying THE GEISHA HOUSE."

"I don't know about you, Rick, we need to get back to the station to find out for sure, before it's just too late to do anything about it." They leave the scene.

/

Canal Street Geisha House

Sergeant Javier and L.T. were arriving just outside the Geisha House front entrance since the traffic was very light, along with finding the parking space.

Bouncer Wo Ling tells the two men to stop, with the place having to be closed for another three hours, but once Esposito flashed his badge, Wo Ling backed off.

Esposito asked on whether or not the owner Harry Win Duck was around, or will be very soon.

"Gentlemen, I will take you to his office in the basement, but first I need to inform him of your visit, and to why your here in the first place?

"We need to discuss that fact with the owner first hand." He replied, in not trying to have the bouncer get mad at him for no reason at all, not to have anyone wind up into the hospital just because of a miscommunications between the both of them, no less!"

/

Downstairs

Wo Ling calls his boss from upstairs, letting him know that two police officers need to speak with him in regard to a matter, that he doesn't know at the moment. His boss tells him that he will speak with them with great caution, as he tells Wo Ling to be careful for when it comes to his movements during the next few days.

He agrees while hanging up the house phone.

A few minutes later Harry Win Duck introduces him to the two police officers looking on with a great many questions.

"Before we start sir, do you happen to know Real Estate Lawyer Scott Freeman?, His body was found in the Hudson River by a local fisherman and his partner yesterday, along with his wife and son in there Condo apartment Complex.

"I do know Scott, I have not seen him in a few days, He was my partner for half ownership of the Geisha House.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four New Year Same Old Murder Routine

Esposito does not believe it, after hearing Harry Win Duck told him that he knew Scott Freeman after all.

"Tell me, when you spoke with Freeman, what did the two of you talk about?" Taking out his notepad to make his notes, while looking at L.T. for his reaction.

"We talk about New Year's, he had mention on taking his wife Susan and his son Scott jr. to watch the ball fall in Times Square, otherwise he seem a little bit out of it, while talking me here in my office early in the morning.

"Besides working at Lehman Brothers, how long has he's been your partner for THE GEISHA HOUSE?"

While looking around at the photos on the wall, and noticing several pictures of Freeman standing with Harry Win Duck.

"Five years to be exact!" He said to the police detective making notes.

"Before we go for now, how many Geisha ladies do you have working for you at the moment?"

"Thirty Two, with two of them to leave to go back home to there home country to be married for an arranged ceremonies.

"That's interesting!" L.T. says to everyone in the office.

"Yes, for a price of $1500.00 dollars on the open market."

"One more thing, when we come back later, do you think that we can speak with a few of your Geisha ladies to interview?"

While watching for his over all reaction from Harry Win Duck."Of course, you can!, just make sure that you don't bother any of the ladies trying to work with there customers in the rooms."

"Sure!" He replied before leaving grabbing L.T. and his arm to leave quickly to call the precinct.

/

12th Precinct

Detective Kevin Ryan, Beckett and Castle were watching the endless hours of video with nothing to show for, until they saw something around the ten o' clock P.M. time frame, main entrance showing someone was trying to get into the entrance in a black hood covering his face, having to be at least six foot tall using his right hand pressing the buzzer on someone's apartment complex.

Castle sitting next to Kevin Ryan, asked him on whether or not, he's able to focus more on his hands, to see if there were any markings at all.

"I will try, Castle." While zooming in on his right hand.

"Will you look at that, Castle, it says "Geisha Girl" on the top part of his hand." Beckett said to the two men looking at the writing on the computer screen.

It was at this particular moment, when Beckett sees Javier and L.T. walk out from the elevator heading towards them.

"You two stay here for a minute!' She goes to meet the two.

"Sergeant Esposito, L.T., I need for the both you to look at something for me on the computer." While the both men follow Beckett for where Castle and Kevin Ryan are sitting.

"Take a look, Esposito, did you see any one with that type of writing, while you were at the Geisha House on Canal Street?"

"Come to think of it, actually in two different places." He replied very quickly.

"Where?" Beckett asked her friend very carefully.

"First it was Sergeant Jerry Fuller for the security Systems company, and then Wo ling, the bouncer at the Geisha House, to really making this case rather odd in the first place."

"And it's why your going back later to check it out, while Castle and myself head for the Condo apartment complex, to see if can catch Jerry Fuller into a lie!"

"Goody!" Castle tells the group, while getting up to leave for the loft to change into his private "Dick" cap and spy glass, to have his wife start to laugh, along with the others.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five A New Year Same Old Murder Routine

While Castle had gone home to change, it gave Beckett to have things ready with her people at the 12th precinct, just in case, it turns out to be a gold mine for her and the department.

She changed into something more comfortable, even if it is the apartment complex.

"Castle, are you ready? While calling him from his office to check something on his laptop.

He comes out of his office, while holding a piece of paper, before placing it into his blue jacket.

"Let's go!" He says while moving quickly out of the Loft.

/

Geisha House Canal Street

Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito were sharply dressed for the evening. While having the valet to park there vehicle in the back parking lot, with the place extremely busy with customers.

Esposito orders Ryan to act like he's going to have a great time with the ladies, since Kevin Ryan had told his wife Jenny about the undercover operation.

Bouncer Wo Ling was at the front entrance, along with one other, while letting in all of the regular customers.

Esposito and Ryan were next, when Wo Ling opened the door to let them in, it was at this point, when Ryan noticed the writing on his right hand that says "GEISHA HOUSE", before walking into the entrance.

Once inside the place was filled with such atmosphere from either the women or the customers.

One of the ladies, very beautiful, introduce herself as Sung Lee, one of the long time favorites of the Geisha House.

She walks up to Esposito, while she whispered into his ear, that she needed to speak with him in private, away from everyone, and the owner Harry Win Duck, along with being scared for her life.

Sung Lee takes Esposito's arm to walk upstairs to her favorite room, since there are no recording devices inside. Ryan went to interview a couple of the lovely ladies bartenders, wile taking out his note pad.

Upstairs, Sung Lee tells Esposito to fake it with kissing her on the cheek before going inside, with one of the bouncer's looking on, while the both of them go inside to lay down onto the double bed, to let him know very quietly telling him that Harry Win Duck didn't killed Scott Freeman, but rather his third partner that works for Security Systems, she doesn't know his name, since she never met the person.

"Are your sure about this Sung Lee?" While moving to lay on top of her to act the part, while kissing her very softly on her red lips.

"Yes, but I do know that the bouncer at the door, Wo Ling was some how directly involved that evening.

"Anything else that you can remember at the time of the murder?

He says very quietly, while placing her body into his arms to hold very gentle.

"I did hear a conversation four days ago, that Harry Win Duck was worried about his off shore business accounts, that he had written on a piece of paper given to Scott Freeman, and his third partner.

"Is there anything else Sung Lee?" While watching the door, since it was locked from the inside.

"That's it, but I am scared for my life, and no doubt, once they find out that I was talking to you, I will be killed for sure." She was shaking like a leaf, just the idea of dying!

"Your coming with me, act normal Sung Lee, we are going down stairs for a drink with my partner Kevin Ryan., when we get downstairs, I will let Wo Ling know that your going to be doing extra services for me, at my down town apartment, for which I will hand him the extra $200.00 that should make him happy, as with Harry Win Duck.

Once downstairs, Esposito explained to Ryan, what he's going to be doing, while taking out his money clip and $200.00, Ryan started to kiss Sung Lee in front of Wo Ling, with Esposito telling Wo Ling what exactly was going down with one of his girls, along with handing him the cash into his right hand.

"Go!", Sung Lee, just make sure, you make the customers very happy this evening." He tells her with all three of them leaving for there car in the back parking lot without asking for the valet.

They stopped inside the parking lot. "Now what, Javier?" Ryan says quickly before letting Sung Lee into the back of the car with Esposito still role playing there little game.

"Move out first!, We need to call Captain Beckett at the apartment complex, and let her know about Sung Lee, and the information she told me upstairs in the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six A New Year Same Old Murder Routine

Castle having to be watching his wife talk with the security guards at the complex, and for the like of him, something was very wrong with this picture.

Even when Jerry Fuller had the writings on the top of his right hand, he was shorter then from the person that was shown on the video feed.

Plus the fact that Jerry was with his partner at the time of the murders making rounds around the complex.

"Tell me Jerry, I understand that you were making rounds at the time, but did you or your partner see any one entered into the building, other then the normal owners going in and out?"

"Other then the fact that Scott Freeman had came back for a few minutes, saying something about losing a piece of paper with his off shore account numbers for his business."

It was at this moment, Castle over heard the conversation between him and his wife.

"You mean this paper your talking about!" While handing the paper that Richard Castle had found on the outside of the apartment complex.

"Yeah, that's it!, I found it very strange that Freeman would come back, after telling me about heading for Times Square with his wife and son, when in fact, he left again without them in the first place."

"Kate, I just don't understand it at all, to why Scott would come back without taking his wife and son with him." He says in confusion.

Talking softly she says to him looking on. "I just don't know Rick, unless someone else that isn't on the list of suspects actually was the one that smothered Susan and Scott Jr." She says with clarity in her voice.

"If that was the case Kate, then why would he kill them in the first place, unless he suspected that something else was going on."

"Like an affair to be added into the scenario!", she suggested.

"Interesting, never the less to even think that Scott Freeman was actually behind it after all this time." He replied to his wife, while looking around for other clues, when in fact Jerry Fuller is currently now out of the picture until further notice.

/

While on there way to the 12th precinct, Sung Lee is scared to death to think that Harry Win Duck can actually get to her at a police station, but matter of fact, Javier Esposito was dropping off his partner Kevin Ryan at the station, he told Ryan that he was going to take Sung Lee to his apartment for the duration to protect her, until the coast is clear.

"Look, Ryan, I will call Beckett to let her know, in what I am planning on doing to protect our witness. Sung Lee just knows too much at this particular moment, and I come to think that Harry Win Duck and his men will be coming after her all in the first place, no matter what!"

"Javier, I just hope your doing the right thing in the first place, alot of heat is going to be coming down onto you, if the witness and yourself wind up dead, because of what your doing in the first place."

"I know what your talking about, but this is something that I need to do, and Sung Lee came to me asking for protection, no matter what!"

A few minutes later they arrive at the precinct, he tells Ryan that he will call him when he arrives at his apartment, along with making the call to Captain Beckett.

"Good luck, Javier." while getting out of the car to shake his hand very hard, along with watching out for any tails that might be following them from THE GEISHA HOUSE.

Javier gets back into the vehicle, while telling Sung Lee to get down just in case some one was tailing them.

She follows his orders, along with holding onto his hand very tightly, letting Javier know that she trusted him a great deal, and with her life mostly.

It turned out that there wasn't no one watching them, giving Esposito the chance to quickly arrive at his apartment on the fourth floor of the apartment building.

Once parked on the side of the building, there was a back entrance to get inside, while quickly to move inside taking the side elevator.

A minute later, Esposito peaks out from the entrance to check to see if anyone was in the hallway. It was clear at the moment, he takes out his keys, to let Sung Lee into the apartment, having to make her feel better. She needed to repay Javier with his kindness for having to take her away from Harry Win Duck and The Geisha House.

She has done a number of things in her life, all for the sake of money, but this is the first time that some one, like Javier actually really cares for who, she is both inside and out.

Esposito makes sure the door is locked, along with pulling down all of the blinds to keep her safe, along with himself.

It's at this point, Sung Lee walks slowly over to Javier, to let him know in kindness with a kiss to his cheek, and a warm embrace for saving her life.

And in return Esposito returns the favor by kissing her totally, along with taking her into his arms to carry her over to the bed to sleep for now. Anything else will have to wait until later. She agrees to his request, he pulls down the grey blanket to let Sung Lee under, while placing the blanket and comforter onto her body exhausted.

However in the meantime, she falls asleep right away, while leaving him to call Captain Beckett in the living room to lay down on the couch. But first he needed to go to the closet to take two blankets and pillows to be more comfortable for himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven A New Year Same Old Murder Routine

Wo ling was ordered to look for Sung Lee, but was able to lose them a few blocks away from the 12th precinct, he tried back tracking with finding no one at all along his travels. He had no choice in the matter to tell Harry Win Duck that he lost them for now.

At The Geisha House, Owner Harry Win Duck was having problems with the police coming in to bother him and his ladies, if he didn't take care of the violations, they would be forced to close down the place, and import the women back to there own countries, along with his business dealings.

Detective Kevin Ryan, L.T. and Captain Kate Beckett had come back to put the pressure on the manager, to see what crawls under the dirt with him and his drug organization and pimping for the highest bidder.

Beckett had ordered her husband to stay home, since they were only there to put pressure with the show of uniforms for this evening, knowing full well that there best girl was in hiding with Sergeant Javier Esposito.

Before arriving, she was remembering a conversation, she had with Kevin Ryan, who is always out spoken for when it comes to his partner for the longest time.

"Ryan, please tell me the complete truth, do you think that Javier is becoming emotionally involved with Sung Lee?" She says very gentle, for when it comes to love and involvement with her friend.

"To answer your question very honestly, yes!, very much so, Captain Beckett, and if something is not done in finding the ones responsible for killing Freeman, Susan and the son, will no doubt will get much worst before this case is over with."

"I agree!, let's go inside." Since the normal bouncer Wo Ling wasn't around at the moment.

/

Esposito apartment

It was two hours later when Sung Lee woke, she went looking for Javier, she found him asleep on the couch. She goes back into the bedroom to take a quick shower, but Javier grab her arm to have her lay down with him, since she was such a small person to fit with him.

He goes to touch her cheek ever so lightly, before tasting her lips against his, she was so fragile during this time, but the both of them didn't care, he explore further of her small frame, but still enough for him to taste every inch of her soft body.

Along with making sure, that he did not her hurt at all from entering her with a thrust that scared her from within, but she finally relaxed to enjoy the feel of his warm body.

some time later...

Sung Lee and Javier were together in the bedroom sound asleep under neath the blankets, she was happy that he was able to pleasure her greatly in the sex department, and emotionally well being.

It was at this moment, Javier cell phone started to ring, showing the I.D. to be his partner Kevin Ryan.

"Yo, man!, What's going on?" Hearing the sirens in the back ground.

"We just found Wo Ling's body a few blocks from THE GEISHA HOUSE, looks like Harry Win Duck wasn't happy with not finding Sung Lee." He says over the noise.

"Whose there with you, Kevin? With his voice being whispered giving him the hint that something was going on with him and Sung Lee.

"Everybody, including the local F.B.I. regional office, it seems that Wo Ling and others were very heavy into racketeering, gambling and most of all drugs, besides the girls."

"Whoa!, he says to him on the phone. Sung Lee knew something, by the way Javier was talking to his partner.

"Just make sure, you keep Sung Lee in hiding, because the game with them, has up there stakes!"

"I will, just let Beckett know that Sung Lee is just find." By the way she was kissing his naked shoulder, when he ends the call to go back into the action with her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight A New Year Same Old Murder Routine

Captain Beckett having to be going over the evidence with the case, It was mostly getting more confusing with each day that goes by.

Even her own husband Richard Castle, was finding it mostly strange after all this time shadowing his wife. Writing mystery novels was one thing, but when it comes to the real thing, it's been really perplexing for when it comes to finding the killer, in this point, it seems to be more then one at the moment.

He has a feeling , there is going to be more dead bodies along the way, before the actual killer is found, but never the less, he's going with his original choice for when it came to Susan and Scott Jr. being found, it had to be Scott Freeman, with the pattern fitting at the time of the first intruder, of the apartment complex, even though Beckett still thinks it was either Jerry Fuller or Wo Ling, but he's been found dead now taking away the scenario.

Having arrived back at the Geisha House, Beckett and Castle walked over to where Lanie was placing the body onto the gurney, with Alexis helping out this evening on the scene.

Lanie is the first say something, telling them that Ling's neck was found snapped, along with a gun shot to the chest to kill him , with a 38 special, while showing her the power burn marks.

"It was up close, so it would seem, Lanie?" Castle puts in his two cents worth.

"Very up close, to snap his neck like a twig, as well !", She says with conviction with the grimly facts, to make Alexis cringe with the remark.

"By the way, just where is Sergeant Esposito? Lanie asked the group.

"He's with the witness, Sung Lee, while she is staying with him at his apartment, until the crisis is over." If looks can kill, it was with Lanie Parish, after all this time knowing her friend, even though no longer together as a couple. That is when Kate Beckett mentions in passing.

"Lanie, you happen to know, just where is the manager, Harry Win Duck? Castle mentions, before heading on over to his wife talking with Detective Kevin Ryan.

"He left for the evening, along with the rest of his Harem." She mentions to Richard Castle slowly walking over.

/

Sung Lee and Esposito were sound asleep in bed, when she woke hearing a car squeak outside of the apartment, she goes to peak through the closed blind, when she noticed a park blue Sedan across the street, it looked some what like the manager's of the Geisha House vehicle that she seen before.

It was at this point, that she goes to wake up Javier, telling her about the vehicle to be Harry Win Duck, she is really scared for her life now, while Esposito goes to grab his gun, and cell to call the Precinct, that someone was outside watching them across the street, to be a blue sedan.

With the call being redirected to Captain Kate Beckett cell, she picks it up right away, asking what was going on.

She can hear Sung Lee scream in the back ground, and a shot being fired from inside the apartment, Duck fired his weapon at Esposito, hitting him in the shoulder to grab Sung Lee, She was trying to fight the man, but she could do not a thing at the moment.

Beckett told Castle and. the others that a gun shot was fired, with Sung Lee screaming, everyone goes running into there vehicles to head on over.

Outside Sung Lee had the chance, with Harry Win Duck being blinded by the lights of the passing traffic.

Beckett and Castle were only a few blocks away, when Sung Lee decided to kick Duck to the street, she was able to break away running towards the end of the block, when the both of them noticed Sung Lee running very hard away , she runs smacks right into Beckett while hollering for her to come over, and to get into the car, while Ryan and L.T. goes check out Esposito inside his apartment bleeding and in a great deal of discomfort

She was really scared for her life, along with wanting to find out about Javier, after seeing him fall to the floor with the bullet wound to his shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine A New Year Same Old Murder Routine

Sung Lee having to be screaming at the top of her lungs, could not help it, after just seeing her friend shot by Harry Win Duck, she ran really fast to catch up to Captain Beckett and her husband.

Beckett gets out of the car with her weapon, while seeing that Harry was running away into the opposite direction.

Ryan and L.T. ran after him into one of the alley ways, while Kate brought Sung Lee with her to check up on Javier.

Once arriving up stairs, Esposito was on the floor out cold, Sung Lee ran over to him making sure that he was still alive, with a very faint pulse, but in the meantime, Castle called for an ambulance to be dispatch.

/

Near one of the Black Owl Chinese restaurant back entrance, Harry ran inside to hide from the two police officers.

Ryan and L.T. tried to catch there breaths, along with if they were able to see Harry. They decided to move slowly while carrying there guns with the small flash lights to see.

It's at this point, Ryan noticed a book of matches that must of fallen out of Harry's coat pocket that was laying near the entrance of the Chinese restaurant.

Ryan tells L.T. pointing his gun at the entrance, to be really careful, suspecting that he might be inside.

All of a sudden, shots are being fired at the both officers missing them by really close , they are able to back out very quickly to call for additional back up.

Duck runs towards the front of the restaurant, since there were no one inside, he decides to break the glass of the front door to get out, while spraying glass all over the floor and outside. Harry Win Ducks knocks the rest of the glass further, to finally be freed. However he can hear police sirens coming quickly, while deciding to leave running down the street, while ducking behind the parked vehicles, so not to be seen.

Kevin Ryan speaks with the back up, Watch Commander Anderson, and Lt. Alverez in the area, are asked to look further around the different alley ways, otherwise they suspected that Harry Win Duck had gotten away for now.

He was able to catch a ride to the local seaport, to meet up with Captain Elroy Jenkins and his fishing boat The Blue Dolphin to hide out for the duration.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten A New Year Same Old Murder Routine

Harry Win Duck was making very sure that the coast was clear to get onto the Blue Dolphin party boat, even though some what late, however Captain Elroy Jenkins lived on the boat most of the time, and it was at this point, he was still up having to be waiting up for Duck to arrive.

"It's about time!" Jenkins tells him very softly, while jumping over the side of the boat to get inside.

"I had to be very sure that the police weren't around to be watching the area, and besides I have already shot one officer this evening trying to get to Sung Lee and her big mouth."

"I heard the report of a officer down on the scanner, I have in my quarters, I understand the officer you shot, is still alive and was taken to one of the area hospitals." While watching his overall reaction of the news.

"It's Sung Lee, I am more interested at the moment, she knows everything that is going on with my total organization, and if I don't find the bitch soon, it will be the end of me and everything else that matters."

With anger in his voice.

/

Captain Beckett, Sung Lee and Richard Castle were following the ambulance to the Medical Center only a few blocks away, while Kevin Ryan was aloud to stay inside the ambulance with his partner Javier Esposito.

Meanwhile at the Medical Center, Dr. Joshua Davidson and his staff were waiting for the ambulance to arrive with the police Officer on it's way over from the crime scene.

Davidson having been back working in the States , the last few years, even though he's keeping updated on what has been going on with Captain Kate Beckett and her husband Richard Castle.

One of his nursing staff came over to let him know that she heard from the driver, the ambulance will be arriving in three minutes.

"Thank you, Judy, is everyone ready to take the officer upstairs to get prep for surgery?"

He heard in unison on the inside of the emergency entrance, when they spotted the ambulance backing up to the entrance, with the doors opening with the tech pulling with help from Ryan to get the gurney down onto the ground.

"My God!, it's Esposito, let's get moving quickly! While noticing the bullet wound of his patient." He says very quickly to his team.

Ryan waited for Beckett and the others having to be walking up to the entrance, and inside to give, what ever information that was needed for the trauma team.

"Your not going to believe this Beckett!, but that was Dr. Joshua Davidson after all this time." He replied in such a state of shock, it's been five years, when it was the last time he seen him, even when he had asked about his where about at the time of Beckett and Castle getting together at his house in the Hampton's.

/

Surgeon's scrub room

Dr. Davidson having to be checking over the ex rays really quick, for when the bullet was exactly placed, he needed to be sure for when it comes to his profession, he didn't need to make mistakes, with Beckett and the others waiting on his success to save Esposito's life.

His surgeon's team, Judy came in all scrubbed up, and ready to assist him with the operation, while moving over to placed his mask onto his face.

"Let's go!, while moving into the operating room with his patient all set into position, with his oxygen mask in place, along with a bottle of plasma ready to go just in case, adding into account the monitors to keep track of all of his vitals.

Dr. Joshua Davidson was some what worried for when it comes to the quick heart rate at this time of the operation, asking his anesthesiologist to keep tabs of his breathing and other signs.

/

Waiting Room

Beckett, Ryan, Castle, Sung Lee and others came in to wait on the condition of Javier Esposito, including Lanie Parish, who had just arrived onto the scene, she left Syndey Perlmitter in charge of the county morgue, along with a unwilling tech that had no choice in the matter to work with Perlmitter, until the crisis was over with Esposito.

"Beck, have you heard anything at all from the team working on Javier? She encourages her friend to find out further on Esposito, while sitting down to mostly catch her breath.

"At last report, Dr. Davidson was starting the operation some 20 minutes ago." She says with a surprised look coming from Lanie, after all this time. "And yes, it's the very same Joshua Davidson that I used to date." While looking over at her husband for an reaction, there was none, since his mind was thinking of other things for the moment.

Sung Lee was very quiet through out the entire time that her friend Javier Esposito was brought into the emergency room.

/

Dr. Davidson was able to remove the bullet from his shoulder, however there was some damage done to the nerve, for which he tried to repaired, but won't know for sure for a few days on the outcome.

Judy came in to let Joshua know that the transport team will be taking the patient to the ICU unit to check in, until they know for sure which room, since the hospital has been really busy the past few days, even with transporting special cases to other hospitals because of the busy time.

"I will go talk with his friends from the 12th precinct, while kissing his wife Judy, to head on out to the visiting room.

"And Judy, I will be just find, it's been a long time, since I last saw Kate Beckett, even though now she having been promoted to Captain of her precinct."

"Really, Josh!, I am not worried, just as long , you were able to do the proper job that needed to be done." Even if she felt a little bit jealous of the now famous Captain Kate Beckett.

Davidson took off his mask and scrubs, after washing his hands for the final time, he was trying to be very professional, giving himself a moment to get himself together before meeting up with the group.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven A New Year Same old Murder Routine

Dr. Joshua Davidson came into the waiting that was full anxious people wanting to find the news.

Beckett was woken by her husband, to let her know that Esposito's physician was here.

Lanie got up from her seat to be with Beckett, since she was the closest for his, friends and family, even though Sung Lee figured in as well.

"How is he, Josh?" Beckett calling him by his first name in such a long time.

" Javier Esposito is doing well despite the damage that was done to his shoulder, the nerve and muscle tissues needs the time to healed correctly, he will no doubt be in a great of pain for the time he starts to wake up, he's in ICU right now, I don't know which room at this point, since I came from the surgeon's Room right away."

"My god!, that is good to hear." Lanie says very excited.

"Josh, Can I talk with you for a minute outside of the visiting room for a few minutes?" Beckett asked very softly, while peaking over at her husband looking on.

"Sure, I will meet you, outside." He leaves to wait for her outside of the hallway.

Beckett walks over to her husband, he looks up with concern in his facial expression. "Babe, I need to talk with him for a few minutes, it's been a long time."

"Go, what ever you say and do, just don't get yourself in an uproar in regard to what he's been up to the last four plus years." He replied.

"That is find by me, Babe, but in the meantime, keep a close watch on Sung Lee for me, I will be sure, she would like to go see him in the first place."

"I will!" He says , while looking over at Sung Lee really anxious to see her friend Javier.

/

Hallway

"Josh, so how are you, did you happen to ever marry your girlfriend Susan? She really was not sure in what to say to him in the first place.

"I did, Kate, Susan works with me now in the surgeon's ward, and Emergency/Treatment station, she helped in the operating room, when I worked on your friend Esposito, he's one lucky man to be alive."

"I know, but I am glad that things worked out for the best for you in every aspect of your life, by the way does she ride motorcycles?"

He laughed..."Yes, she does, all of the time, going and coming to work with me, along when we are off to travel around the New York area, I understand you made it to be Captain of your Precinct, never the less?

"I did!, even though I decided against running for the Senate for New York City, but I was happy after passing all of my Captain exams in the first place." She was very proud of herself, to not fall apart in front of him after all of these years.

"Look Kate, I have to make rounds now, But I will be sure to check in on my patient sometime soon."

"Of Course!", It was at this point, Josh moves closer to kiss her onto her cheek to be really a sweet gesture.

He leaves, while she goes back into the visiting room, to get ready to go see Esposito.

/

Nurses Station Fourth Floor Rounds

Susan was waiting for her husband to arrive onto the floor for his rounds, she was having an awful feeling that the meeting between him and his old girlfriend was just taking too long.

When she heard the main elevator door opened, she saw her husband walked out, as if he was in mental distress with the visit.

Talking softly so that the others inside the area would not hear them talk. "How did it go, sweetie?" By the way look on his facial expression, it was not good at all.

"It was rough Susan, really hard, and I need for you to understand that, but later when we are both off, I really want you to help me to unwind."

"Sure, not a problem, sweetie, when it comes to you, I will always make sure to make you, happy in that department." He chuckled after that statement.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 A New Year Same Old Murder Routine

Sung Lee and the others went inside the ICU unit, asking at the nurses station for a patient name Esposito.

The dark hair nurse at the station checked her records to see what room he was in.

Oh, Yes, go down that hall to room 103, he's the only there at the moment."

"Thank you!", Beckett says to the nurse, as with Sung Lee. While standing very close to her.

It was a slow walk having to feel like, it's been forever. Ryan opened the door to let everyone in.

There was a nurse inside giving him a little water, while checking on the bandages, when she turned to see the group.

Ryan tells the nurse that they are from the 12th precinct and Esposito's friends.

"Yes, of Course!, I am the chief nurse, Susan Davidson in charge for this section, I will ask you to not stay long, since the patient is still very under the influence of the medication that was given him."

"Thank You, we will be sure to follow the orders to the letter."

Ryans says, while watching Beckett with her surprised reaction.

Susan Davidson leaves the area for another patient. "What's wrong Beck." Lanie asked for clarity...

"That was Josh Davidson wife Susan." She said feeling some what upset, mostly because Susan is a beautiful woman that her Ex had married.

It was at this point Esposito says."Hey!, what's with all of the strange faces in this room" In a low tone of voice.

Ryan walks over to his partner to shake his hand, knowing full well his shoulder was in a great of pain from the surgery.

"How are you, Partner?" He replies with joy with his facial expression.

"I am a survival, Kevin, but thanks to everyone, I am here in the first place." He tries to move, when the pain hits from the right shoulder.

Beckett asks on whether we should call the nurse right away.

"Please Beckett, I don't need you to call her right now, the pain is going away right." He says in a soft tone of voice, but everyone can see that he was hurting a great deal.

"I think we should leave now." Lanie, asked the group.

"It's an good idea!" Ryan replied. "Buddy, we will be back another time to check up you."

"Everyone thank you for coming, but first I need to speak with Sung Lee for a minutes"

"Sure!", Beckett said to her long time friend.

They leave to go out into the hallway to wait. Beckett was looking around to see if she can see Susan around, and she does, she tells the group that she needed to speak with Esposito's head nurse.

/

Sung Lee was scared, but she needed to feel safe, now that her friend is getting better.

"Sung Lee, come close to me, I won't bite, I need to talk and ask you a question.

"Won't Bite!, I do not understand!"

"It's a saying Sung Lee, any rate Sung Lee, are you here in the United States legally?"

She shrugged off from his position, but he tried to tell her that he wasn't going to hurt her in the long run.

"No!, however I have been here in the states ten years, but I need to marry as a deal to keep me in the country, or else I would be deported back to my country." She says.

"But anything before we decide a course of action, we need for you to tell us all of the information you know in regard to Harry Win Duck, and all of his business dealings." He asked with determination to get the answers out of her.

"I will, Javier!" She moves over to kiss her friend. He returns it back to her, but she could see that he was hurting.

"Sung Lee, I know it's not right at this moment, once we find out what happen with the Scott Freeman case, that we need to do something about this situation with your possible deportation."

"I need to go, I will be sure to talk with Captain Beckett, plus I will asked someone to come in and make sure your all right."

It was at this point, she bends over to give him a very passionate kiss, while placing her hand underneath his blanket to give him a little bit of a thrill, even if it was just for a minute.

"Whoa!" He was feeling some what out of it after that.

She goes to open the door to leave.

/

She sees the group waiting in the corner talking, she tells them that Javier needs a nurse having to be in a great deal of discomfort.

Meanwhile Beckett was talking with Susan.

"Look Susan, I am just glad that he was able to find someone like yourself, and I know it wasn't easy for me to see Josh for the first time in years, after I was shot, he just could not understand as to why at that time."

"I could understand myself, since I went through something like that ten years ago." She goes to showed her scar lifting her shirt a little on her right side. "I got caught in a cross fire when I was in Vietnam for a special medical conference."

"But your all right now?" She says.

"At times I suffer with PTSD on occasional, and I assumed it must of been the same for you as well? She points out rather bluntly.

It was at this very moment, that Beckett phone beeps, telling her it's from the 12th Precinct.

"Yes!" Lt. Alverez calls her, since he's been helping out on the case.

"Sir, We just had a break through, we were to find a message with his email, saying that he was going to kill his wife, son and himself, because of the dirty dealings, he has been doing through his firm and Harry Win Duck."

"Where was the Email? She asked with concern.

"At home, the techs were able to get into the system, and there is much more!"

"All right Lt. Alverez, we will be leaving for the Precinct now, just be sure to have everything ready for me and the others.?

"Yes sir!" The end calls, she turns to let Susan know that we will be back to see Epsosito soon, you have my card, if any thing happens, please be sure to call us."

That is find Captain Beckett, but in the meantime I need to check on my patient." She walks away.

Beckett walks over to the group to let them know the latest news. "Let's go!" She says very quickly, while sure that everyone was moving including Sung Lee.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13th A New Year Same Old Murder Routine

Captain Beckett had asked Sung Lee to wait in her office, she asked L.T to her a favor to bring in some food from the Chinese restaurant down the street for everyone, take Ryan with you to help with everything.

"Sure Captain, here used my credit card to pay for the order, they have my account on record in case there is a problem.

"I will be back right away depending on how busy, should I order the usual items?" He asked.

"Yes, L.T." He closes the door behind him.

"Beckett goes to sit at her desk filled with all types of questions for Sung Lee.

"Sung Lee, do you happen to know why Scott Freeman would try to kill himself and murdering his own family?"

"Captain Beckett, from what I know, I over heard a conversation between Harry and Scott on the phone, I was close by at that time, I believe Scott wanted to make everyone think that he was committing suicide, to take away suspicious away from the real reason, he was tapping monies from his off shore accounts" She says like a pro.

It was at this moment, that Beckett put two and two together.

"Tell me something, your real name is not Sung Lee, but rather someone that is an undercover agent, and I can understand all of the acting, but tell me something, why did you lead my friend on with all your I love you nonsense? Beckett was pissed at the moment, but she needed to hear the truth.

"Captain Beckett, I am inspector Sung Wung of the Hong Kong under cover division, I have been involved with being one of the Geisha Girls for three years now, it's now that I have been able to get close intimate to man, along with having to find his special accounts on disk"

"Why the charade with Esposito? She asked straight up.

"When it comes to Javier, I did not realized that I was falling in love with the man, and I still have those feelings for him, I was planning on quitting after this case, since I have no ties in Hong Kong, I have just a sister for whom I have not seen in ten years, here in the United States, If Javier is still interested, I would very much like to be a part of his life." She says with so much emotion with her words for Javier.

"I believe Sung Wung that it is up to Esposito for when it comes to that department, but any rate, we still need to find out who killed Scott in the first place, and I need to know on just where is this disc of yours?"

"It's at Javier's apartment, when he was not looking, I placed it into one of his books titled Naked Heat." Beckett laughed, since Javier never really was into reading that novel in the first place, accept for the later series. "It has all of his dirty dealings for the past year with Scott Freeman, Jerry Fuller and Captain Elroy Jenkins of the Blue Dolphin fishing boat that he has off the harbor."

"If there is anything else, I have a feeling Captain Beckett that it was Harry Win Duck that killed Wo Ling having to knew just too much, along with letting me get away, they must of suspected on just who I was the past few weeks, since they were keeping close tabs on me during that time."

"You do realize Sung Wung, your going to need protection still despite having to find out that your a police officer after all this time?"

"I will need to contact my superiors , and let them know the latest, the last time I was in contact was a month ago, when things started to more intimate between me and Harry Wing Duck, and Beckett, I hated very minute of it, making me feel so dirty at times with the man."

"I can understand that very well, Sung Wung, but any rate do you have any idea on just where Harry Win Duck just might be hiding out in the first place? She replied.

"If I had to take a guess, it would be the Blue Dolphin, and I suggest Captain that you send a team of under cover agents to stake it out before it too late." She replied with swiftness in her voice.

"I will!" It was at this moment that L.T. knocked on the door with the food. "Come!" Beckett ordered for him to come in. "L.T. bring all of the food into the break room, and everyone else involved with the case, there has been a break though."

"Yes Sir."

"Sung Wung, this is going to be an very interesting meeting never the less!, even when Kevin Ryan finds out about the truth about you."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14th A New Year Same Old Murder Routine

Captain Kate Beckett was in some position with this case, and it looks that a number of people will be hurt in the process, mainly Sergeant Javier Esposito. I would hate to think on what just might happen, for when Javier finds out the truth about Sung Lee having to be an undercover police officer.

Any rate I will need to keep my mind focus, for when it comes to my job. Since I had asked everyone to come into the break room, it's time for me to get myself together.

Everyone that has been working on the case are having there food, when I walk into the break room with Sung Lee.

"All right every one, I need for you to paid close attention, I would like to introduce you to Inspector Sung Wung of the Hong Kong undercover division, she has been working as a Geisha Girl for The Geisha House for the last three years, she will explain the rest of the case on what needs to be done next."

She can tell by the looks on everyone faces, that they were completely shocked, including Kevin Ryan.

"I am sorry for the charade, but it had to be done to bring out Harry Win Duck out into the open, I have a disk that needs to be found at Sergeant Javier Esposito's apartment with all of the illegal dealings between Harry Win Duck, Scott Freedom and Jerry Fuller., I understand that he s being watched by your officers, as for where Harry Win Duck, I have been told Captain Beckett on just where he might be hiding, she will explain into detail."

Sung Wung can see in the eyes of detective Kevin Ryan that he is hurt, mostly because of his long time association with Javier.

"All right everyone, we will need to set up a special undercover operation teams for the next three days, to see if we can flush out our murder suspect, Harry Win Duck, and from what Sung Wung has told me, that the Captain of the fishing Blue Dolphin, is as well involved up to his neck in trouble,and his name is Captain Elroy Jenkins."

"Sir, in regard to the operation, does this mean that since we are undercover, that we will be going as fisherman? Ryan says to all of them in the break room.

"Yes!, I will need Ryan, L.T., Lt. Alverez, myself, Castle to help out, and Sung Wung, along with two others from the over night watch, I will be speaking with the watch commander Captain Anderson, but in the meantime, I will need someone to go over to Esposito's apartment and find the disk that is in the Naked Heat novel that was given to him by my husband Richard Castle."

Ryan speaks up. "Sir!, I will go, and I be sure to get back quickly to check for further information with the case."

"All right everyone, just make sure you eat your food before going over the plans for the undercover operation, along with how many hours each of you will be working each shift, I will be heading back to the hospital to talk with Esposito, and Sung Wung, you will be coming with me."

"Are you sure Captain Beckett? She was scared.

"Yes, I am, we need to get this out in the open, before the situation between the both of you gets worst."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 A New Year Same Old Murder Routine

Esposito was being checked over by his Dr. and nurse, having to be checking the bandages on his shoulder.

Javier Esposito was still having a great of pain from the shooting, and it will take time to heal correctly.

His nurse handed his medication for the pills, that will take effect quickly, and it would make him sleep.

"So Doctor, when can I get out of here? He asked.

"If you behave Javier, maybe a week, there are other issues that we need to check out as well, before we are able to let you go home, or even work." He was disappointed with the news.

There was a knock on his door, when Beckett and Sung Wung came in. "Is it all right to come in Doctor? Kate asked while watching Javier facial expression at Sung Wung.

He could tell that something was wrong with the both of them, with the way they were acting.

"Sure, just be sure to not stay long, the patient was just given his pain medication.

"Javier, I will let you talk with Sung, while I wait in the waiting room, she has a great deal to say to you in the first place.

His doctor, the nurse and Beckett his room, as the room was filled with tension between the both of them.

"I know Sung Wung, I was able to find your I.D., when you dropped it beside the bed, why Sung the charade with me, why couldn't you be honest with me in the first place?

"Javier, no charade for when it comes to you, I did not realize that I compromise myself, by having to fall in love with you in the first place, and I am very truly sorry for doing so, and if you still want me in your life after the case is solved, I was planning on quitting my position to come here to the states, along with trying to make contact with my sister in California after ten years of silence."

"My god, I have never truly felt this way for anyone, even my long time friend with Lanie, I just could not feel the same for her, as I do with you, I know this strange coming from a man like myself from the streets, but I do very much love you a great deal, and once this case is over, we need to do something about it, even though my friends just might think that I am crazy in the first place." She laughed at him with saying those words.

She goes over to the door to lock it for a few minutes."What are you doing Sung?" She walks over to him, to placed a most passionate kiss onto his lips, along with placing a hand under his covers and his night gown to really make him jump, along with his pain medication kicking in.

She bends over to tell him in his ear."Later, I will be back to sit with you, once we plan our next stage of plans to find Harry Win Duck."

"And just make sure you do find Harry Win Duck, the bastard that shot me in the first place."

"I will!" She gives him a quick kiss this time to his cheek before leaving, and having to talk with Captain Kate Beckett.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen A New Year Same Old Murder Routine

On board the Blue Dolphin, Harry Win Duck was screaming at Captain Jenkins, for having gotten involved in the first place with murdering Freeman in the first place.

"You are a stupid fool Jenkins, do you realize on just how much was at stake, for when it comes to the drugs, money laundering and loan sharking?"

"I told you, I wanted a piece of the action, as well for when it comes to your precious Geisha Girls, and now one of them have flown the coop for having to know too much, and we need to find, on where Sung Lee is at the moment."

"Last thing I heard, she was staying at the 12th Precinct talking away with the police, I do know that her policeman friend that I shot was still in the hospital."

"Maybe you should consider going after him, to put pressure on her to come out in the open." He pauses before deciding on a course of action for when it comes to Sung Lee.

"I know someone that can help in the first place, he's owes me big time, he is the security officer at Freeman's apartment complex, I will call him and asked him on what can be done before it's too late!"

/

The first watch having to be working the fishing pier was Kevin Ryan and L.T. dressed as fisherman with there fishing reels, tackle and the special binoculars to keep tabs on Jenkins and Duck, so far they have only seen Harry Win Duck having to popped his head out from his quarters to get some fresh air before going back down.

Ryan was not enjoying the undercover operation without his partner Javier Esposito, at least he had L.T. to talk to, fishing has been poor so far with only catching a few fish, along with a few crabs.

A few minutes later after getting disgusted with the last batch, Ryan's cell phone started to chirp, he asked L.T. to answer it taking it from his jacket, as he had hands full at the moment.

"Captain Beckett, so far we have been able to see Harry Win Duck once, otherwise It's been very quiet for the moment, I will let you speak with Ryan now." L.T. hands the cell phone back to Ryan.

"Beckett, there is nothing else to report, other then the fact that fishing is just awful today so far."

"Kevin just keep a close watch on our suspect, I don't need any slip ups for now, I will be leaving the precinct to bring Sung Wung with me to get the disk before heading on over to the hospital."

"I will be sure Beckett to keep you posted." Ryan responded along with ending the call, the wind was starting to pick up a little off the harbor.

/

Apartment Complex

Jerry Fuller having to be making his rounds of the complex, he would be done with his watch in two hours, before heading on over to the hospital, along with a friend will be helping Harry Win Duck for a great price to kidnap the police officer. They would be taking him to the Geisha House cellar wine basement for where it's sound proof.

Fuller needed to make sure that, he would be able to get inside the Geisha House without a problem from the bouncers. He also will be able to go back to his apartment to pick up his other weapons, to have them placed into a brief case making it looked like he's part of the hospital in the first place.

His friend Anthony Stiles ex Navy Seals would be dressing as part of a transport trauma team to move there patient to another floor for x rays to be done on his shoulder for a final check by the doctor.

/

Esposito's Apartment

Beckett and Sung Wung were able to find the disk with no problem, however Captain Beckett wanted to take a look on what was on it, even though Sung Wung said it was all of the listings for his illegal dealings.

"The past word is "Geisha" Captain Beckett, it took me two days to figure out the password." She sits down onto the bed, when she sees Beckett typing in the pass word code.

"Jesus Sung Wung, there is so much here, this can really put a great deal of people out of business, do you realize?, plus from what I can see even a couple of Senators are listed with this disk and much more!, we need to get out of really quick, and let the proper authorities know about all of this information."

/

Jerry Fuller and his friend Anthony Stiles walked into the hospital carrying his brief case, while Stiles was moving his transport vehicle to past the two security guards, they were able to let them know they were going to transport a patient on the fifth floor to the x ray department on the lower level.

Both of them take the side entrance elevator up to the fifth floor, by passing the very busy nurses station.

Fuller points out to Stiles that 521 was down the hall. "Stiles just be sure to have the knock out gas ready, once we get close to the patient."

When they go inside, Esposito was sound asleep from his pain medication, Stiles placed the mask with the gas to knock him out completely without a problem, they pull his body onto the transport unit, placing several sheets over his body to make it look like he was sleeping.

They were able to go past the nurses station once again, with no one really paying attention. The elevator was opening when some of the visitors came off, to let them get by, and head on down and out past the one guard now, having to be busy with others asking questions, he waved them on without having to bat an eye.

Once outside, the two of them head for the van to placed the transport vehicle inside with Esposito still out cold.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17th A New Year Same Old Murder Routine

It was twenty minutes later, when one of the nurses at there station on the fifth floor, went to check up on her patient, since it was time for the patient's medication.

When the young nurse went inside, she found that Javier Esposito wasn't around, matter of fact she needed to find out, just what was going, since he was not schedule for any tests. She left the room to talk with someone at the nurses station.

When they looked, nothing was on the patients chart, or any orders from his primary care doctor.

This is when security had to get involved. Manager Thomas Winston in charge of security for the last 15 years, were watching the video feed on his screens in his office, when he noticed something really odd. He could not believe it that two men walked out going right past, everyone in the main lobby with Sergeant Javier Esposito placed on a transport gurney going out the door.

/

Captain Kate Beckett was now working at the Seaport with her husband Richard Castle dressed up as bums, it was some what late now to be fishing at night around six o clock in the evening. They were huddled together having to made a make shift fire near a garbage can to get warm.

Kate had her binoculars to be able to see for night time vision, she had her back against Castle playing with his phone to keep him occupy. Nothing was happening at the moment accept the cold.

At least Castle had his wife with him to keep him warm. A minute later Beckett's phone goes off having to be on vibrate. "Castle, it's the precinct." She goes to answer it.

"Beckett this is L.T., I am sorry to say, the precinct just received bad news from the hospital, security called us to let us know , it seems that Javier Esposito has been taken from the hospital by two men."

"OMG!, L.T. I need for you to come here, could you come right away to stay with Castle, I know you worked earlier with Ryan."

"I will be there in twenty minutes, I will be sure to show you the video feed photos that were sent in by fax to us showing the faces of the two men."

"Thank you, I will wait for your arrival." She turns around to face her husband. "Rick, I need for you to stay here with L.T., I am so sorry about this entire mess, I should of suspected that Harry Win Duck would use this as leverage against Sung Wung.

"Kate, you didn't have any idea this would happened in the first place." Touching her face very gently for support. "Let's just hope they don't go after anyone else, including Sung Wung."

/

Down in the Geisha House's wine cellar basement, Esposito was tied up with his hands behind a chair, making it difficult to move in pain from his right shoulder, along with his legs, Fuller and his partner placed a gag into his mouth, while no one would be able to hear him scream, even if the basement was sound proof in the first place.

Fuller's partner James stayed with Esposito, while Fuller was in another area to rest, Javier was starting to come around from the knock out gas, and extremely pissed off having to try and moved, but was stopped by the pain with his right shoulder.

"I suggest, that you don't try to move in the first place, you will only hurt yourself further." Esposito wasn't giving up that easy having to be a war vet, and no way, he was going to have anyone get over him in the first place.

When Esposito tried to move again to go after James, he was pushed back further in the chair, he winced in great pain further from his shoulder.

It was at this time, Jerry Fuller came in from the other section of the cellar.

"I see that our friend is awake, and fighting mad, he goes to slap Esposito in the face pushing him further with his bounds, Fuller walks over further to be up in his face, while pulling his hair to bring his head up to meet his, this is when he takes out his weapon to shoot out his knee cap causing Esposito to scream, along with passing out from the gun shot.

/

At the 12th precinct

Beckett having just arrived after being relieved by L.T., she went over to Ryan having to be discussing something with the night time watch command Captain Anderson.

She walked over to the both men sitting, it was relative busy for this time of the night.

Ryan and Anderson looked up to see Captain Beckett walking over to them.

"Oh!, Beckett your here, I have those photos , you asked me for, from security at the hospital, your not going to believe it!" He hands her the photos to see that, it's Jerry Fuller and his partner from the apartment complex.

"Damn!, I should of suspected, that he was mostly involved in this entire charade, now we need to know, on what there next move will be going to be?, and I have a feeling, it's going to be involving Sung Wung in the first place."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18th A New Year Same Old Murder Routine

Sung Wung when she found out the news from Captain Beckett, she was really upset, when she was told. She needed to do something right away, but Beckett told her to calm down.

She had a plan that is going to be dangerous in the first place trying to rescue Javier Esposito. Between Esposito, along with keeping an eye on the Blue Dolphin, she had plenty of people on the case including Castle.

He was still with Ryan for nine o' clock at night watching for any signs of Harry Win Duck.

Captain Kate Beckett, had a monster of an headache, but she needed to do her job in the first place. She called everyone in her office from the undercover department including Lt. Alverez including the new man just transferred in Sergeant William Anderson. She had everyone meet in the conference room on the second level to go over the details on how to get to Sergeant Esposito.

"I will need two men go into the Geisha House, getting drunk while the two of you are there, I will need for you to look for the wine cellar basement, you need to make sure to remove anyone that might get in your way."

Lt. Alverez spoke up..."Please, Captain Beckett, when you state "Remove"?"

"Think of a scenario to send who ever to another area, so we can send someone inside the wine cellar using smoke bombs, weapons, anything else that will get in the way."

"And what about me, Captain Beckett?, If I don't show up, they will surely kill Javier in the first place." Sung Wung speaks up after listening to the briefing." I would be willing take the chance as a hostage to save Javier, and he might be seriously injured."

"Are you sure about this Sung Wung?" Beckett looks on at the faces in the conference room, they knew that there were no other choices for the moment. "Very well, Sung Wung your on the team for now."

It was at that moment, Beckett's phone was chirping, it was from Captain Anderson on the surveillance team watching the Geisha House.

"Yes!, Captain Anderson, are you sure about this?"

Listening to him talk in the van with another officer."Captain Beckett, Jerry Fuller just left the Geisha House a few minutes ago, I didn't see his partner, so I would assume that he's still inside with Esposito."

"Thanks!, we will be heading there right away, All right everyone, let's move quickly, we don't know, how long Fuller will be gone, Sung Wung, are you ready for this?

Checking her weapon in her coat pocket. "Yes, I am ready!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19th A New Year Same Old Murder Routine

Javier Esposito having to been in a great deal of pain from being shot in his knee cap, the bleeding had stopped some what, to not be a good sign. He was exhausted, and thirty from having the gag in his mouth, having to be tied to the chair. His tormentor keeps hitting him in his face pushing him further back into the chair.

Jerry Fuller's partner decides to be stupid by taking his gag out of his mouth to hear him scream out, even though know one can hear him at all.

/

Outside the Geisha House

Captain Beckett and her team arrived wearing there vests,. All of them were armed with there rifles. The two bouncer's when they saw the police, dropped what ever weapons they had on them in the first place.

Beckett asked them to leave the area, along with any customers going into the place, were told the same thing.

"All right everyone let's move, and be careful with firing your rifles." She says taking her rifle with her and checking it very quickly.

Sung Wung was behind them wearing a vest that barely fit her, along with her gun that was issued to her in Hong Kong.

Getting near the wine cellar...Beckett and Ryan took out the smoke bombs they had in a bag, were ready to be thrown.

/

Meanwhile Esposito was hit for the final time having to past out.

It was at this time that the smoke bombs were thrown inside making it hard to see and breath. Fuller's partner started to cough, when he heard a shot being fired to hit him square in his chest, at first he stopped dead in his tracks, and then the final seconds of his life, when Beckett fired at his head to kill him.

Everyone came rushing in to go over to Esposito to check his pulse on whether he was still alive.

"Alverez!, call for an ambulance, Esposito is still alive!"

Ryan said to him very quickly, along with Sung Wung going over to him to release him from his bounds, and catching him before falling to the floor, Ryan was able to help, he just could not believe it, that his partner was a total mess.

Beckett had sure that Fuller's partner was dead, she needed to call Castle and L.T. at the area of the Blue Dolphin to find out about Harry Win Duck and Captain Elroy Jenkins.

/

Nothing was happening with Castle and L.T. watching the Blue Dolphin for anyone to come up for air, so far nothing until a few minutes later. Both men went into their act.

From what Castle can tell, it had looked like Jerry Fuller from the Security Systems company and the apartment complex of Scott Freeman.

They had to wait and see what happens with all three of them now on the same boat to be rather odd, unless something happen at the Geisha House.

A few minutes later.

Castle's cell started to vibrate in his jacket. He goes to answer it very quickly, when he see's it's Beckett.

"Castle!", in a very soft voice.

"Rick, what is going on there?" She asked, he could hear sirens in the back ground.

"What's wrong Kate?" He can hear it in her voice something was very wrong.

"Rick, Javier is in bad shape, he's been shot in the right knee cap, along with being hit several times in his face, the ambulance has him on the gurney and ready to be placed inside, Ryan is with him."

"Which hospital?" He asked while watching out for the three.

"He's being taken to the Manhattan Medical Center, for where Dr. Joshua Davidson works at." She replied emotionally upset.

"I am truly sorry Kate for your friend, what about Sung Wung?"

"A complete mess at this point, she's in my car waiting for me, I have to go, Babe."

"Keep me posted, and I will do the same on what happens with the three now together on the boat."

She ends the call, while Castle and L.T. continued to keep watch for the next few hours.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20th This is the final chapter for this series, it's going to be continued with "Differences Between The Two"

Conclusion to " A New Year Same Old Murder Routine"

The three men on the Blue Dolphin decided to leave in the morning to head for the Geisha House, but in order for them to get inside, they will make sure the police are not around.

However after Captain Beckett having rescued Sergeant Esposito from the Geisha House called Captain Anderson to set up a team along with Swat to storm the Blue Dolphin to arrest all three of them for murder, attempted murder and several other counts.

Castle and L.T. were informed of this situation, this action would happen within the hour.

/

Having arrived at the Manhattan Medical Center, Dr Jerrod Benson for emergency medical surgery would be working on his patient Sergeant Javier Esposito. Dr. Benson had asked Dr. Joshua Davidson to assist, even though having to be a cardiologists and other fields.

Esposito was taken to the fifth floor surgeon's wing to be ready surgery on his knee cap and other areas of his body.

The assistant nurse Judith working for the hospital the last ten years, was able to prep the patient with an oxygen mask, along with hooking him up to an I.V. bag and blood plasma for the lost of blood from his gun shot.

Meanwhile Captain Kate Beckett had to leave to head for the seaport, she left Ryan and one other to go to the waiting area, and Sung Wung. She was in tears having to arrived into the waiting area, otherwise she had no choice but to wait.

Dr. Benson and his team started there work with having to repaired what ever damaged was made to the right knee cap from the bullet. He had to repair the bone cartilage to find out just how bad it was. Dr. Benson, Dr. Davidson and Dr. Jerome a specialist were able to find that damaged was as bad as they thought in the first place.

There would be some residual effects with his recovery, but once healed, the patient would be able to walk with out pain.

However he did have a broken jaw from the punches that was done to his face, along with several bruises, he was very lucky that his nose wasn't broken as well.

His vitals were starting to rise after being at the lowest for when he was first brought into the hospital.

/

An hour later at the Seaport

Everyone were ready to storm the Blue Dolphin, Beckett told her husband to stay back for when they go in. The entire team had there vests and weapons ready.

"Let's go!" Beckett says, while everyone moved in climbing onto the boat, all three of the men including Harry Win Duck were caught by surprise. Swat rushed in to look for there weapons inside the sleeping quarters.

"Harry Win Duck, you are under arrest for the murder of Wo Ling, attempted murder and 15 other counts, Jerry Fuller in conjunction with Captain Elroy Jenkins for the murder of Scott Freeman and his family, and the attempted murder, kidnapping of a police officer and other charges.

L.T. had the pleasure along with Beckett to place the hand cuffs onto there suspects after such a long time. Richard Castle was glad it was over with finally.

/

It was two hours later all of the doctors involved were done with the repairs. They would be taking the patient to ICU on the same fifth floor.

Dr. Benson would talk with who ever was in the waiting room, Dr. Davidson was called in once again for another emergency, this time for an heart attack patient having just arrived, as he left to get ready.

/

Waiting Area

Ryan was a total wreck after talking with his Jenny on the phone to let her know about Esposito, she was upset at the fact that the two of them were starting to bond once again after Javier Esposito was promoted to Sergeant.

Dr. Benson came in to speak with everyone including Sung Wung having to wake up from sleeping on the couch.

"Javier Esposito will be in a great of pain for the next few weeks, other wise he will be fine with physical therapy with his knee. He's going to have to have a positive aspect for when it comes to his recovery.

"Thank god!, Sung Wung said out loud to the group.

"You will be able to go see him in a few minutes, he was being set up in his room in ICU. He leaves the waiting room to check up his other patients in the ward.

Ryan took Sung Wung's hand, along with the other two officers to ICU, Ryan thought it was best to have Sung Wung and him go in only for now.

He asked the ICU nurse for which room Sergeant Javier Esposito was in. The young nurse having to check her records, told him that he was in room 521 by himself for now.

"Thank you!, Ryan says to the woman behind the desk. They had to walk down the left side to 521. They could see that another nurse was getting things ready and hooked up.

She turned around to face the both of them. "I am detective Kevin Ryan and this is Inspector Sung Wung from Hong Kong, we are close friends of Esposito."

"Just don't stay too long, he's starting to come around soon, and he's going to be feeling the pain, until his medication kicks in."

"Sure!" Ryan says to her, while leaving along with closing the door.

It was a few minutes later, when his friend started to wake up.

Sung Wung went to hold his hand for support, once he wakes completely.

He started to wake from being under sedation. He moves his head to see that it was Sung Wung, and then hearing his partner saying something to him.

"Welcome back, to the land of the living!" Ryan came around to have him see him having to be standing behind Sung Wung."I will let the both of talk for a few minutes, even though it might be a little difficult with the jaw."

"Hey!" She says before bending down to place a soft, tender kiss on his dry lips."I love you Javier Esposito."

In a whispered horse voice, he says the same before trying to move and the pain hitting him through his entire right leg.

"Javier take it easy, I will call the nurse, but in the meantime, I will be back to keep you company." She leaves to get the nurse.

/

Back at the Precinct

Harry Win Duck, Jerry Fuller and Captain Elroy Jenkins were being process through Central booking.

Captain Kate Beckett was telling her husband Richard Castle with a hot chocolate in his hand, that the judge would be throwing the book at them.

There was nothing more to do at this late hour accept to go home and chill out. Richard Castle knew exactly what he was going to do when they get home to the loft.

/

Loft Shower

Castle was still cold to his bones, after spending hours at the seaport.

He was under the hot spray letting the hot water get into his bones. When he saw that the shower door opened to reveal his wife completely nude.

"Can I come in to warm you up, Rick", in a very sultry sexy voice.

"Sure, anytime for my darling wife!" She steps in to take the shampoo to wash his hair with one hand, while the other down below.

He was warming up fast by the looks of things...


End file.
